Grave
by Jogag Busang
Summary: Apa pun yang terjadi, aku akan tetap ada di sisimu. [AU]


**Grave**

 **Oleh: Jogag Busang**

 **Disclaimer:** **Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso**

 **Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfiksi ini**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Mereka tidak akan pernah bangun_

 _Tidak untuk sekarang atau seterusnya_

 _Mereka berbaring di sana, diam dan menutup mata_

 _Akankah... akankah ada satu keajaiban?_

 _Untuk membawa segalanya kembali_

 _Tapi pena sudah letih menulis_

 _Dan tangan sudah lelah mengusap tangis_

 _Selamat tinggal, kepada kau yang bernama egois_

 **[]**

"Sebelum kita menikah lusa nanti, aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat. Bersediakah kau?"

Elizabeth yang duduk di sebelahnya tersenyum ceria. "Tentu saja aku bersedia. Asalkan tetap bersama Ciel, aku pasti akan bahagia."

"Selain itu, ada sesuatu yang ingin kutunjukkan. Apakah kau siap, Lizzy?"

Tidak seperti sebelumnya, Elizabeth kini tidak langsung menjawab. Wajah Ciel yang begitu suram membuatnya harus berpikir dua kali.

"Apa yang ingin kau tunjukkan kepadaku?"

Ciel memejamkan matanya. "Aku ingin kau mengenal siapa diriku yang sesungguhnya."

Ragu-ragu tapi juga penasaran, Elizabeth mencoba menerka keadaan. "Aku tahu siapa dirimu, Ciel, bahkan tanpa kau harus menunjukkannya. Kau orang yang kuat, pemberani, dan cerdas. Kau juga orang yang—"

"Lizzy, sekarang aku hanya ingin jujur kepadamu. Sebelum kita hidup bersama, akan lebih mudah bagiku jika kau mengetahui diriku yang sebenarnya."

Kali ini, Elizabeth tidak bisa lagi memasang rona cerianya, seolah ucapan Ciel telah memakan semua keberaniannya.

"Jangan khawatir, Ciel. Apa pun yang terjadi, aku akan tetap ada di sisimu."

Percakapan mereka berdua di taman tersebut berakhir dengan damai. Meski ada hal yang mengganjal dalam batin Elizabeth, tapi keesokan harinya, dia telah siap untuk yang terburuk sekali pun.

Ternyata, Ciel tidak mengajak Elizabeth ke tempat yang mewah atau romantis. Dia membawanya ke areal pemakaman.

"Ciel..."

"Kenapa, Lizzy? Apakah kau takut?"

Elizabeth memegang lengan Ciel. "Ini... kita akan mengunjungi makam siapa?"

Ciel melepas topi hitamnya. "Makam keluargaku," dia menjawab dengan begitu tenang sampai-sampai Elizabeth lupa jika pegangannya pada lengan Ciel begitu erat.

"Ayo, ikuti aku."

Ciel memimpin jalan, sementara Elizabeth mengekorinya. Dari awal Elizabeth sudah merasa tidak nyaman. Biasanya, perjalanan Ciel kemana pun selalu ditemani oleh pelayan setianya, Sebastian. Namun, kali ini lain. Seorang Ciel mengajak Elizabeth. Hanya berdua. Mungkin, Elizabeth harus menamakan kejadian hari ini dengan makna: sebuah keajaiban.

Jika bukan karena hal yang teramat penting, apa lagi? Lalu, mengapa pula Elizabeth harus merasa gelisah?

Ciel berhenti di depan beberapa makam yang sengaja disendirikan. Makam-makam tersebut memiliki nisan yang bergaya cukup mewah, sekelas dengan bangsawan. Ada simbol yang menyerupai huruf "P" di setiap makam.

Dengan pelan, Ciel menuntun Elizabeth, menghampiri dua makam besar.

"Ayah, Ibu, besok aku akan menikah."

Elizabeth merasa merinding sekaligus miris.

Ciel menggenggam tangan Elizabeth. "Namanya Elizabeth, tapi aku sering memanggilnya dengan nama Lizzy. Dia cantik sekali, kan?"

Suara Ciel terdengar bergetar. Elizabeth takut-takut untuk memandang Ciel. Dia tidak siap jika apa yang dilihatnya nanti membuat jiwanya runtuh.

"Ayah, Ibu, maafkan semua kesalahan Ciel. Maafkan Ciel yang belum bisa memberikan yang terbaik. Maafkan Ciel yang hanya seperti ini. Maafkan Ciel, Ayah, Ibu..."

Seumur hidup Elizabeth, dia belum pernah merasa sebegini perih.

Ciel... _menangis._

" _Aku ingin kau mengenal siapa diriku yang sesungguhnya."_

Sekarang Elizabeth sadar, apa maksud dari ucapan itu.

Ciel ingin menunjukkan sisi lain dalam dirinya.

 _Sisi lain..._

Tanpa sadar, kedua tangan Elizabeth bergerak. Dia memeluk Ciel dari belakang.

"Bukankah sudah pernah kukatakan padamu, Ciel? Apa pun yang terjadi, aku akan tetap ada di sisimu," ucap Elizabeth sambil tersenyum.

Elizabeth kemudian mendengar Ciel yang terisak dalam dekapannya.

 _Sisi lain..._

"Tidak apa-apa. Tidak usah malu menunjukkannya. Semua orang pasti memiliki bagian yang gelap dalam diri mereka. Semua orang memiliki kelemahan. Termasuk kau, Ciel."

 _Sisi lain..._

"Tapi bagiku tidak masalah. Selama kita bisa menerimanya dengan tulus dan menghadapinya dengan berani, semua kelemahan itu akan tertutupi dengan sendirinya."

Elizabeth merasa tangannya disentuh.

"Tetaplah begini, Lizzy. Aku tidak ingin kau melihatku menangis."

"Tentu saja, Ciel."

"Dan..."

 _Dan?_

"Untuk segalanya... terima kasih."

 **[The End]**


End file.
